runfandomcom-20200215-history
The Way Back
Introduction The Way Back is a tunnel that leads to the Planet. It has 16 levels with a break between parts 7 and 8. The first level is called The Way Back, part 1. Xavier hasn't completed it yet. Gameplay This tunnel can be accessed by completing Box Storage Area, part 11, and completing the Going Home Checklist. There is a hidden level in the tunnel. When you beat The Way Back, part 7, you unlock Level X, in which the Angel and the Pastafarian find a floating boat. You then have to click The Way Back, part 8 on the Galaxy Map, and it will show a cutscene featuring the Angel, Bunny, Duplicator, Child and Pastafarian sitting on the Boat, navigating through the large gap between part 7 and 8 (though this gap is significantly smaller than the one between B-Tunnel and N-Tunnel). During the cutscene, you can see the boat navigating through the tunnel with a yellow color. But as the Duplicator (and the Child's balloon) fall out of the boat, landing on the yellow floor, you are immediately skipped towards part 9, with a purple colored floor. The Part 8 of this tunnel can't be played when you press on the Galaxy Map. You can only play it by using the previous/next selection button once you reach part 9 of the later part of the tunnel. The Way Back, part 8 is the only "hidden" level and the one you can navigate through by sitting on a boat. You can see the Child's balloon floating in space too. Plot There are two cutscenes in this tunnel. More information can be found on the Story page. Of Course The Duplicator and Child reach The Way Back, part 7 only to find out that there is a gap between part 8! They think the Angel cut a part of the tunnel so they won't be able to go back to the Planet and tell them about the tunnels. The child says he's going to try and make the jump. Boat Ride The tunnel starts when the Angel has gathered all the people that want to go home. After part 7, a cutscene is displayed, where the Duplicator and the Child stand looking at the gap between part 7 and 8. Then Level X is unlocked, and upon completing and clicking on part 8, a boat thing comes, and they jump in and are taken across the gap. The Duplicator falls out, then Level 9 of The Way Back starts. Difficulty The levels of The Way Back Trivia * There is a rejected level called "id-286", looking a lot like part 2. It was originally going to be placed between parts 4 and 5. Now it's Level H-4. * The 15th level was designed by mathwiz100, in the Topaz Set. * The first 4 levels have achievements. * The Duplicator does not need to be unlocked in order to play parts 8-16. * If you play the Main Tunnel until Level 33, finish the Box Storage Area and Winter Games, then finish the Angel Missions, all without earning any achievements, you will not be able to play The Way Back because you don't have the characters for it. Instead, you will be sent to the Galaxy Map, with a message that reads, "Sorry, but only the Bunny, Child, Pastafarian, Duplicator, and Angel are playable on this level." * Similarly, you can play the entirety of this tunnel and forward before completing Level 40, which unlocks the Planet Missing cutscene. So, it's possible to play this part of the story before the Planet even disappears. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-11-17 at 2.16.32 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 11.08.53 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-06 at 11.21.50 AM.png The Way Back, part 4.png Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 11.20.59 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-20 at 8.50.56 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-20 at 8.52.56 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 8.00.36 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 9.48.57 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 9.51.56 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.06.23 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.13.20 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.14.47 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.16.07 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.17.02 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-12 at 11.18.40 AM.png Category:Tunnel Category:Data